


Christmas Treat

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [39]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, F/F, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot, Tree Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Chloe is always so excited for Christmas. Therefore Max and Rachel want to make everything as perfect as possible for their girlfriend. What Max doesn't know is that Rachel has special plans for this year!
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209360
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Christmas Treat

**Max**: Rachel, are you there? Chloe texted me; she's already on her way.  


**Rachel**: I have been waiting for you.  
**Max**: What are you going to do with this tinsel? Rachel?  


~ A little later ~  
**Max**: Rachel we don't have time for this. We haven't even finished decorating Lisa.  
**Rachel**: We don't have to decorate Lisa this year.  
**Max**: Christmas without a tree? Chloe won't like that!  
**Rachel**: I know. That is why you are the Christmas tree this year!  


**Max**: What? But-  
**Rachel**: Sorry Max but trees aren't supposed to talk.  


**Rachel**: I have never had so much fun decorating a tree!  


**Rachel**: How do you like the tree?  
**Chloe**: This is the best Christmas tree ever!  


~ a few moments later ~  
**Chloe**: Max, you're the hottest tree ever!  
**Max**: Thanks ... I guess.  
**Rachel**: I like hot trees!  
**Chloe**: Yes, we all know that.  
**Max**: * giggles * please don't burn me.  
**Rachel**: Don't worry Max, wet trees don't burn.  


**Author's Note:**

> The nude 3D model is from [KyleNeaj-AneiKeno](https://www.deviantart.com/kyleneaj-aneikeno/art/Life-Is-Strange-Nude-Pack-01-By-Kyle-Neaj-642214497)


End file.
